


The Kindness of a Stranger

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Het, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny meets Joyce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindness of a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Kindness of a Stranger  
>  **Fandom:** BtVS/Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Benny/Joyce  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Benny meets Joyce.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

There was something so sad about the stranger who sat staring at his phone as if willing it to ring. She knew she shouldn’t, she’d been warned about inviting strange men into her home. But surely she could buy him a cup of coffee.

“I’m Joyce. Are you all right?’

He nodded. “I’m Benny. Pleased to meet you.”

“Well, Benny, Would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me?”

He was completely shocked. Most people kept to themselves but this lady was going out of her way to be kind to a stranger. “I’d like that very much.”


End file.
